Most home entertainment systems include a remote control device that enables a user to enter commands to the system by pushing a button. Many television-based remote controls include a “last” button, or something similar, that, when pressed, causes the television tuner to return to the last channel to which the television system was tuned. This functionality, although sometimes useful, does not always provide a desired result. That is, the last channel to which a television system was tuned is not necessarily the channel to which a viewer wishes to return.